Karakat Book One
by flickralphie
Summary: A story about a few friends cast into an alternate world!


**Chapter1**

Crack! I awoke to abruptly to realize I wasn't at home anymore. As I looked around I saw many unfamiliar sights tall dark barked trees that had weird 8 shaped leaves. Wow! I thought as I realized the world I knew was no more. (Or at least for now) I saw a dark majestic blue lake and I ran over to it. Wow! Food, cleanness, and restfulness these and little did I know the biggest shock of all. As I peered into the lake I saw my reflection I was covered in a flame colored cloak with black belt. I then realized my right side felt weighed down. I had a sword! Not just any sword a brilliant flame colored sword! As I pulled it from its case I felt the balance and amazing forgery put into this sword. I swung the amazing sword around my head and tried some complicated maneuvers. Wow! I love this sword!

I decided to get a drink and start exploring. I took a drink from this refreshing lake I realized I heard a low growl. As I spun around to see the cause of the noise I drew my sword. Wow! I always wanted to do that. The brush I was staring at started to rustle. Out of the bush came a royal looking cat like creature. "What are you?" I asked unconscious of my actions. "I am a black lynx" it replied. I was amazed it could speak. "You can speak?" I asked. "Well sure I can talk" was the beautiful creatures reply. "Well what is your name? You do have a name. Don't you?" "Well all creatures have a name I already told you." "You did?" I wondered aloud. As I thought the lynx had a smart reply. "My name is lynx." "But didn't you just say your species was lynx" "Our species is our name that is until named by a human." "HUMANS!" "Yes I said humans you a human wow some of you humans really are stupid." "Hey we are not stupid I am just a little mixed up." "Oh I see and are you hungry I just killed a few rats and I was of to find some mushrooms." Hesitantly I responded "Ummm…. Thanks but no thanks I'll go into town… Which way is the nearest town?" "Lee Andraty about a 5 minute run that way as she pointed toward the lake." "My run or your run?" "Mine, I can give you a ride if you'd like." "I wish I could but I'm not the greatest rider, now come to think of it… Yes that would be great! But 1st I need to make a saddle." The lynx looked at me puzzled. Well I figured he or would it be she? Anyway I told the lynx to hold on and jogged off into the woods. I came back with a crud looking bark saddle and strapped it onto the lynx.

The lynx rocked with displeasure as I clamored up onto the lynx's back. "All set?" the lynx asked me "No." came the squeaking reply as the lynx bolted around the lake. I was on my way to Lee Andraty!

The town was amazing people were everywhere the roads were filled with carts selling everything from fish to fish cleaners. I was amazed to see people dressed in vibrant yellows, bright blues, and most shockingly dark browns and black. Not only riding lynxes but also talking to them! I saw colors and many creatures I have never saw or heard of like monkey creatures only the colors were bright like orange and they had a weird dark brown stripe running down it's back I think they use them as pets and entertainment. "Wow!" I said to the lynx. Its reply was the simplest I ever heard "what?" it asked in a very puzzled look. "Well in my world…" I began then I heard a cry. "IT IS A FIRE MAGE!" The lynx glared at me. I got the idea as I scrambled aboard the creature took off in a blur. I was barely able to get my footing.

Where are we going?" I asked. "Away" that was the only word I made out before a pillar of stone shot from the ground in front of us. The lynx just smiled and sprang up on to the moving pillar. The lynx breathed a sigh of relief as I asked the question, "Why did they call me a fire mage?" "Your not from around here are you?" the lynx said in a annoyed tone. "Not really." I replied as the pillar settled to a stop.

As I looked around I realized we stopped because we were high enough that none of the people down there could be seen. "Ok what's going on here?" "I have a lot to explain." She said as we sat down and the lynx started to explain. In short she explained that fire mages are as rare a solar explosion. She said that many consider them a myth but we have many powers. After she finished I had a few questions for this lynx. The 1st thing I asked is can name you? Her response was simple yes and I gave her several choices all were appealing to the lynx but one stood out Karakat. (Pronounced care a cat) Another thing I asked was are you a male or female lynx? Karakat replied female and she had no mate but had one young lynx a yellow with black striped lynx the most rare of all lynxes. We would find him the sometime soon.

That night I slept against the soft warm underside of Karakat. I was amazed to find that the underside of her was a deep inviting shade of red. As I lay there thinking of my first day on…. what planet was I on? So many questions without any answers. I dozed off with all this and more floating through my head…

When I awoke the next morning it was to the smell of a bacon like meat as I stared to wake up I realized the past days happenings were no dream. I walked over to Karakat and saw that she had started a fire. Since I am or was a boy scout I figured she used her claws or something. As I sat down I asked her to answer a few more questions. She responded graciously "You have so many questions it's like you know nothing of magic." Magic I had heard that word so many times yet I knew so little of it. Why do I know so little of this magic? This is the on question I dared my self to ask but could never manage to get it all out it was nerve racking. "What is a fire mage?" although I asked this question last night my mind forced it out of me. It felt like the one question that had no answer no matter how many times I asked it. Karakat responded quickly and soundly "All the answer you will need shall come when the are needed but for now I will leave you with the knowledge I gave you last night they disappeared many years ago and even finding a true story about one is like finding a diamond in a mud puddle." "But that knowledge isn't the kind I am looking for," I said with a heavy heart. "The knowledge I look for is, do they have a purpose? And if they do what is it? I wish to know this and much more so if these questions have answers and you know them please tell me because I wish to know my purpose. I knew my purpose on earth it was to be the best I could be and here I don't even know one other human, Karakat please tell me the answers if you know the please!" As I sat there enraged at my own rage with Karakat she pondered what I had just erupted at her and came up with this "child like I told you earlier they disappeared long ago they once ruled the land and everyone loved them but one day they went far away for a meeting I think I recall my family saying it was to make the nation a better place. Anyway while they were away a war broke out somehow around 100 of the 1000 fire mages that stayed back none of which were proven to defend us. All fought all well bodied that is. Our resistance was weak they had so many powerful leaders all that commanded equally powerful troops. We perished they then left our land in ruins so we started to rebuild. It wasn't easy. No not in the least. But it started we had earth mages, water mages, even light mages. All of which were angry and hopeful of the fire mages. When they returned they had seen no difference in our land of our people. We then banished them we had rebuilt our land they hadn't even noticed." That was all she told me. No matter if I pleaded for more that was all.

That day I had experiences I never thought possible. I'll tell you them in order. After we had ate another amazing did I say amazing I meant horrible yet satisfying meal we found a earth mage cloak so I put it on and we ventured into town. Wow! Like I said earlier it was amazing colors everywhere and even in the town the air was fresh and pure not like on earth no much purer and healthier. As I looked around I saw all kinds of mages, light, ice, earth, and many more, which I couldn't identify. As I looked around I heard a familiar voice as I looked around I realized it was Jake, a medium height blond haired boy that enjoys adventure, and he was running up to me with a sign of relief on his smiling face. "How long have you been here?" he asked. "Well nice to see you to." I said with ignorance. "Sorry, but I've been here for 3 days and I'm nervous. I mean this place is a little weird." Jake said with the most worried expression on his face. "Don't worry. This place is safe and what are you wearing?" "It is what I was wearing when I came here." I asked Karakat "What kind of mage is he?" She replied, "I think a light mage. His power is located in the words licia it means light in the ancient language his other word is doraka or darkness." "Wow!" Jake replied with enthusiasm. We ventured out of town with Jake at our heals and as soon as we got out of eye shot I removed my earth mage cloak and returned my brilliant fire mage cloak back to its rightful place.

Later that night we ventured to Karakat's home. It was a small yet cozy cave nestled in between two forests of those large tall dark barked trees. They might be the reason for the fresh air this or the fact that cars and fuels, other than wood, have not been invented. When we ventured inside we saw that she had her son sitting by a fire fast asleep. "He is very young and is yet to become active. You see when lynxes are born they need to sleep for at least 3 months." "Which types of mages usually have his type of lynx?" I asked thinking I knew the answer. "Mainly light mages but a few others as well." "YES!" Jake replied with the largest smile I had ever saw. Karakat was very happy to see Jake happy because she knew that her son would like Jake as most young lynxes like young owners so they can grow and develop with them. "Well lets wake him up." Said Jake happily. Karakat was hesitant to wake him because he might not of gotten enough sleep, but when she finally got him up he was full of energy. Perfect for Jake, Lots of energy, and sarcasm. Karakat was glad to see Jake like him. She though about seeing if Jake would like to name and keep him. She informed me of her thoughts so I considered letting Jake if he was up to the challenge that is. "Jake, would you like to have a lynx?" Jake's face lit up with excitement as he considered so many fitting names such as Narew, Areix, and the one that stood out the most was Bitrax. "Bitrax." "What?" was my confused reply. "Bitrax. The name I want for him is bitrax." Bitrax I thought to my self Jake thought well. (Pronounced by tracks)

**Chapter2 **

"Help!" I screamed with agony as Jake shouted "licia!" and the shade fell with pain. We had long since ventured off and started training but this was our first fight this was our day. The shade we were fighting name was Kilota a dark skinned, red haired, fighter whom always played tough. Karakat and Bitrax were off to the side trying to fix up a potion for my bloody leg. Kilota was taking advantage of us with out our strongest fighters. Kilota was a brilliant sword master like myself but he had years of practice has blow to me were so fast, repetitive, and gruesome that I could barely hold him off. After agonizing minutes of me deflecting blow after blow of pure fury I misjudged a movement and took a blow to the leg this was when Jake stepped in. Although Jake was a more so magic using mage he was still able to use a stick so block and swift body movements for Jake to avoid the on slaughter of these précis blows. Jakes swift movements and skill with that crud stick fascinated me so much that I wasn't even sure it was Jake out there! Karakat and Bitrax were concentrating so much on the potion that they did not see the blows Jake was repeatedly blocking. When Karakat and Bitrax finished the potion I quietly snuck up behind and shouted "Birishing!" as I thrust the sword through his heart and he crumbled and died. As my friend and I walked away we thought of so many things, our world, this world, what had just happened, and so much more.


End file.
